Broken Dreams
by Jotunn Princess
Summary: Mac and Jo have it all, a nice apartment in brooklyn,a beautiful daughter. they couldnt ask for anything more. but one familiar case could take it all away.
1. just a normal day

It was a normal day at the crime lab; Mac was sitting at his desk going over paperwork from an old case, sleep deprived as usual. Danny Messer knocked on Mac's office door, startling Mac.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mac smiled. "Come in Danny."

Danny walked in holding a folder on their current case. "Hey mac, I've got a new case for us."

Mac knew what this was, this was another gang fight. He skimmed the two reports on the victims. 'Sassone' stood out the most. He knew that name, Sonny Sassone. Sonny was the scumbag who murdered Paul Montenassi 2 years ago in Central Park.

"Flack and I are going back to the scene to look for evidence that we may have missed, you coming?" He said as he passed them to Mac.

Mac skimmed the papers, and then looked up. "Sure, I need to get out of this office." He said as he stood up. On the way down to the garage Mac and Danny ran into Jo.

"Where are you boys off to?" She asked. Mac smiled and answered, "Back to the crime scene, we're looking for more evidence."

Jo Smiled and said, "Well, here's something for you… the bullet removed from the female vic that I sent to ballistics came back; the bullet came from a 9mm, it's a match to the bullet pulled from Lucas Sassone and Tyler Lewis." Jo looked at the ground.

Mac looked up and moved closer to her. "Jo? If you need a break, then take one…you've been working yourself into the ground." He said.

Jo shook her head. "No, no I'm fine, It's just…I don't know Mac, I just got back from talking to Sid, Tyler Lewis was his daughter's boyfriend...He was only 15." She said with a tear in her eye. "It just shows what can happen so quickly."

Mac was worried; Jo was an FBI agent before she came to New York…this wasn't like her to let her emotions in the way of her work. Mac looked in her eyes. "Trust me Jo, we will catch this son of a bitch…" he said. She thanked him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Mac walked away with Danny to the car, Mac seemed distracted so Danny decided to break the silence. "So how have you and Jo been with Ellie and Claire?" he asked.

"We've been fine, Claire turned two last week." Mac smiled.

Danny shook his head and looked at mac. "Mac, come on, what is it? What's been bothering you lately?"

"I haven't been home for them, I this week alone I probably spent 4 hours total with the kids." Mac said.

Danny sighed, "Mac, it's not your fault…we've been swamped, I haven't been home for Lindsay and Lucy." he reassured Mac.

"Tell you what, you clock out early and spend time with Claire and Jo, and I'll finish up tonight." Danny said.

Mac contemplated Danny's offer, he wanted to see this case close. He thought for a few moments and finally nodded, "Alright, after the crime scene, deal?"

Danny shook his head, "You can't get enough work can you?" He asked.

Mac shook his head, "No, I've been trying to cut back, and it just hasn't worked out." He laughed.

"Mac, you need to take days off more often." Danny chuckled.

"Okay, okay enough about my work schedule, what information do we have on our vics?" Mac asked.

"The male vic's name is Lucas Sassone, 18 years old, and the female is Sadie Benton, 17 years old." Danny said.

Mac paused, "Wait, Benton…as in Victor Benton?" he asked.

Danny looked over at Mac, puzzled. "You mean that crazy cyber killer who targeted medical workers?" He asked. "He just died didn't he?"

"That's the one, and yes, last month." Mac nodded looking at the file again. "Obviously, these are rival gang members?" Mac asked as he studied the tattoos on the two bodies, symbolizing their affiliation.

"Right, Sadie was from Pelham Bay. And Zach was a Tanglewood Boy." Mac's eyes grew wide; he knew that name, Sonny Sassone's brother, a Tanglewood boy.

"Were there any relationships prior to their deaths?" Mac asked.

"Actually yes, despite being in rival gangs, Sadie and Zach were dating." Danny said. When Danny and Mac reached the car in the parking garage, they noticed that. Don Flack had beaten them to the car.

"Mac, I take it Danny filled you in on the 'Romeo and Juliet' case?" Flack chuckled at his joke.

Mac smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah he did, two of our cases from within the past 3 years." Mac said as he sat in the driver's seat while Danny and Flack followed.


	2. broken dreams

A few minutes later, they arrived at the warehouse where the murders took place. "Alright, let's get to work." Mac sighed. When they entered the warehouse door, the foul stench of blood still lingered in the building. "Danny, how many total casualties were there?" Mac asked. "After we arrived on the scene, I counted three, Sadie, Zach, and a Tyler Lewis" Danny replied. "Where was our third vic?" Mac asked. "He was found stuck under a fence, shot in the back." Danny said.

"Why don't we have anything on Tyler Lewis?" Mac asked.

"We have testimonies from two officers that were the first on scene, Tyler Lewis tried to run. They shot him in the back and he died trying to escape." Flack said

Mac looked over at a blood trail that Flack was standing by. "I'm following the blood trail to see if I can find anything." Mac called over to Danny.

"Got it, be careful Mac." Danny replied. Mac walked over to the trail, followed the blood behind some stacked crates.

At that moment, Mac's phone rang. "Jo, what do you have for me?" He asked.

"Mac, you're not going to believe this, but the gun that was used to kill our three vics dates back to a robbery in a Bodega two years ago, it killed the owner Mihok Lev." Jo said over the phone.

" I worked that case, Paul Montenassi was the suspect in that murder; do you have any more information?" Mac asked. "Yes both bullets from the two vics are the same caliber." Jo said.

"So you're saying that Sonny Sassone killed his brother and his brother's girlfriend?" Mac asked.

"Without a doubt, Sonny Sasone is responsible for the murder of Lucas Sassone and Sadie Benton." Jo said.

There was a short pause, "So, Sonny Sassone killed his own brother…" Mac said quietly to himself.

"It's a shame… you would never think someone would stoop so low as to kill their own brother." Jo said.

"You never do, anyway, I'm coming home after I get done with the scene." Mac said with a smile.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Really, why?" Jo was blown away; she knew Mac always took work seriously.

Mac chuckled, "I feel like a terrible father, I'm never home, so I'm clocking out early tonight." He said.

Jo chuckled, "Claire and Ellie are going to be so excited." Jo said.

"Keep this our little secret, I want to see their smiles."Mac laughed

"I have to go I'll see you tonight, I love you." Mac said. "I love you too Mac, see you tonight." Jo said as she hung up the phone.

Mac looked around for more evidence, after looking behind a few stacked boxes; he found a ring lying in a pool of blood where Lucas was killed. On the inside was an inscription, '_My dearest Sadie, I love you._' It was an Engagement ring.

Suddenly, Mac heard footsteps, he spun around, and it was Sonny Sassone. "Mac Taylor, so nice to see you again" Sonny said raising his gun.

Mac put his hands up, shaking his head. "Come on Sonny you don't want to kill a cop, it's not like you."

"What the hell do I have left Taylor? I killed Lucas's girl…he found out and came at me." Sonny said.

Mac was furious, being careful not to shout and put Danny or flack in danger he said under his breath, "But you killed your own brother, your brother!"

"I didn't wanna kill Lucas…He was all I had, ALL OF IT! But once I found out he was gonna ask her to marry him I-" Sonny started.

"You had to end it? And you thought a fight would the best place to do it." Mac said.

"I had to… if Johnny found out; he would kill Zach…not before sanding his gang tattoo off." He paused. "I didn't want that for him." Sonny said while he stared at the floor.

Mac sighed. "Sonny, you know what happens next…" Sonny looked up and raised his gun. "Yeah, I do…I'm not going to jail…not again." Sonny said monotonously as he fired his gun, hitting Mac in the chest.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, it wasn't until the echo went away and Mac fell to the ground. Sonny had realized what he had done. "Oh my god…what have I done?"

Flack's voice could be heard from the other side of the warehouse. "Mac, Mac can you hear me?!"

Mac tried to speak, but his chest tightened with every breath he took. When Flack turned the corner he saw Sonny standing over Mac.

"Freeze, don't move" Flack Screamed, with tears streaming down his face. Sonny knew if he surrendered that his life would be over, he had one chance and he screwed that up.

"Drop the gun Sonny!" Flack shouted.

This was it, no more freedom, no more drugs…nothing. Sonny raised the gun to his head. "I'm so sorry Lucas...I'm sorry..." He said as tears ran down his face.

"Drop it god damn it!" Flack shouted again.

The warehouse echoed with the deafening sound of a gun firing. Sonny was dead before he hit the floor.

"Damn it! Danny get over here now!" Flack screamed.

"Flack! Are you alright?!" Danny shouted as he turned the corner.

"It's Mac he's hit, call for a bus!" Flack shouted. Danny disappeared outside to call for an ambulance. "Mac, stay with me, don't do this!" Flack cried.

**This was edited by the way... alrighty. CLIFFIE TIME~ I'm working on two stories at once. not the best idea so if something doesnt make sense im sorry let me know and i will try to fix it :) Thxx I'm workin on brainstorming on the next chapter. **


End file.
